On a Wish and a Prayer
On a Wish and a Prayer is the fifth episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-ninth overall in the series. Official Description The ninja set course to a dangerous island to find the only thing that can stop Nadakhan. Plot The Ninja regroup at Cliff Gordon's mansion, recuperating from the loss of Kai. Even as Nya, Zane, and Lloyd examine the map to Tiger Widow Island, Cole, suspicious, pulls Jay off to the side and learns he had made two wishes with Nadakhan. Despite his reluctance, Cole agrees to keep a secret, so long as it doesn't harm any of the others, and through the news, the ninja discover that more chunks of Ninjago are disappearing. On the Misfortune's Keep, Flintlocke demands why Nadakhan has refused to tell them his plan and reprimands him for not trusting the crew. In response, Nadakhan reveals, floating in the skies, a massive cluster of chunks of Ninjago forming a floating landmass. Even as Clancee excitedly observes that they've gained possession of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in the process, Nadakhan explains that by using the power of the Djinn Blade, he plans to remake Djinjago and promises it to his crew, prompting them to cheer, cementing their loyalty. Arriving at the docks, Jay acquires Cliff Gordon's yacht and uses it to sail to Tiger Widow Island. Meanwhile, the Falcon, spying on the Sky Pirates, gets captured by Monkey Wretch, and on his captain's orders, proceeds to dismantle the Falcon, killing it. Meanwhile, the Ninja run into a storm on their voyage, forcing them to use Jay as a lightning rod; Zane, realizing he's attracting the lightning, goes below deck. Below deck, he's confronted by Nadakhan, only to calmly welcome the Djinn's presence, having revealed that he figured out that Jay had already made some of his wishes due to several hints and reveals that he plans to use his wishes to destroy Nadakhan, despite P.I.X.A.L.'s warnings. Zane proceeds to wish that Nadakhan would not try to twist his words, and that any damage done onto him would be answered tenfold towards the Djinn. Impressed, Nadakhan interrupts Zane before he can use his last wish, threatening to kill P.I.X.A.L., effectively holding her hostage and forcing Zane to wish it all away, trapping the both of them in the Sword of Souls. Even as Nadakhan teleports away, the yacht crashes onto the shores of Tiger Widow Island. The Ninja recover, and Cole, exasperated by Jay's denial, reveals that the latter had indeed made his wishes, prompting Nya to turn on him, declaring Jay will personally deal with the Tiger Widow himself. Meanwhile, Nadakhan uses Zane and P.I.X.A.L.'s powers to expand Djinjago and gloats over his victory. Remarking that he'll need backup, Nadakhan chooses Dogshank, Flintlocke, Clancee, and Monkey Wretch to accompany him. On the island, Jay sneaks into the Tiger Widow's cave and is confronted by the titular spider. Nadakhan fights Cole, whilst Dogshank fights Nya, and Lloyd participates in an aerial battle against Flintlocke, Clancee, and Monkey Wretch, the three of them piloting the Sky Shark against him. Back in the cave, the Tiger Widow destroys Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women, but Jay succeeds in filling a canteen with its venom before escaping. Meanwhile, Dogshank frees Nya from one of the Tiger Widow's webs, proclaiming a sense of honor in combat, and both factions chase after the venom. Running across the rope bridge, the Ninja are left hanging when the Tiger Widow's weight causes one of the sides to collapse. Even as it attempts to attack them, Nadakhan teleports in and captures Jay, emptying his canteen, only for the Tiger Widow to leap towards him; in response, he teleports away, leaving the spider to plummet to the bottom of the chasm below. Nadakhan, boarding the Sky Shark with Jay in tow, proclaims he'll return to capture the Ninja and leaves. Even as the Ninja lament the loss of their friend and the venom, Nya reveals she switched the canteens and has the Tiger Widow's venom, before proclaiming that they'll save Jay. Cast *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Doubloon - Vincent Tong *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *News Reporter - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Cliff Gordon's Estate *Endless Ocean *Djinjago (Reconstructed) *Tiger Widow Island Errors *It is unknown how Cole survived the destruction of the boat and washed ashore due to him being a ghost. It is possible he managed to float in on a piece of wreckage. Notes *This is the first episode in the series not to feature Kai. *Zane is the second Ninja to succumb to Nadakhan's Sword of Souls, despite taking extra-careful precautions in his wishes, though the Djinn admitted to have enjoyed the challenge the Ice Ninja presented, nonetheless. *While observing the lantern, Zane comments that Tiger Widow Island did not exist in his databanks. Due to the presence of an abandoned temple and several webs with skeletons trapped within, it's possible the Tiger Widow killed all of the inhabitants, cutting off any communication over the island's location. *Aside from punishment for keeping his encounters a secret, there was another reason for the remaining Ninja to send Jay to obtain the Tiger Widow venom: in order to take his soul, Nadakhan cannot allow him to be fatally harmed without making his final wish. As a consequence, Jay would be marginally safe from true danger, unlike the others. *Although Cole managed to land a single blow on Nadakhan while he phased in and out, it should be taken to account that it was due to pure luck. *It appears Dogshank has a certain level of honor, as she was only willing to fight Nya fairly and not while she was ensnared in a nearby web by accident. *Nya did not use her water power to calm the raging ocean in the storm. This could be due to her preoccupation at the wheel, or being unable to control such a violent storm, or a combination thereof. Gallery MoS59FalconOrder.png MoS59Explorer.png MoS59Explain.png MoS59DogShank.png MoS59Crew.png MoS59Chess.png MoS59Cheer.png MoS59Canteen.png MoS59BrokenFalcon.png MoS59Bridge.png MoS59Boat1.png MoS59Boat.png MoS59AsWish.png MoS59Falling.png MoS59FlintPack.png MoS59Green.png MoS59Hammok.png MoS59House.png MoS59Improve.png MoS59Jago2.png MoS59Jago3.png MoS59JagoReveal.png MoS59Lair.png MoS59LivingRoom.png MoS59Lloyd.png MoS59Look.png MoS59Nope.png MoS59Read.png MoS59Reporter.png MoS59Rod.png MoS59Sailor.png MoS59SkyShark.png MoS59SmartOne.png MoS59Talk.png MoS59TigerJungle.png MoS59TigerWidow.png MoS59Venom.png MoS59VenomOut.png MoS59Wait.png MoS59WindStorm.png MoS59Wrong.png MoS59ZanePlays.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes